Second Side
by TeenTitans3
Summary: The world has no life. None but two. Who is responsible for this chaos? Aqualad and Electra have to find a way to revive the earth and save their friends. Rated T for intense gore.
1. The Creature

AN WOOHOO! This is it! I'm really going all out on this story! I'm really proud of it and it's one of my all time favorites I've written. PLEASE NOTE: IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO VIOLENCE AND BLOOD AND GORE BE CAREFUL! GORE IS VERY INTENSE! On a completely unrelated note, I would advise you to listen to epic music while you read.

Disclaimer: No Teen Titans. No. Nada. I don't freakin own Teen Titans.

OoOoOoO

Electra woke up with a shiver. She shot up in her bed, hair flying behind her in its wake. The window in her room had blown open, curtains fluttered soundlessly. 'The window?' Electra thought to herself. It had blown open last night when she was reading a book, and she latched it closed tightly. It was wide opened now, and the glass was broken. Black scraps of fabric were skewered on the tips of glass shards and blood dripped from the curtains.

Electra curiously peered at the electronic clock she had set on her bedside table. Three AM. Not a usual time she would wake up. Sliding out of bed, Electra squinted at the window. The fabric was spandex, and only she and Bumblebee wore black. Bending over, she saw that the waist of her uniform leotard was ripped in places.

Electra felt a sharp pain in her hands. They were speckled with blood. She began to shake.

"Did I... no, I couldn't have. I would have noticed..."

There was a twinge of uncertainty in her voice.

Outside the window, the wind howled. The curtains flapped more wildly now, and tree limbs scratched the lower levels' windows. Chill bumps ran across Electra's arms and neck. She shuddered and slowly walked closer to the window. A trail of blood was leading elsewhere through the dirt, and even red swirls remained in the ocean.

Electra ran her finger slowly over the blood dripping down the broken glass. Warm and sticky; this couldn't have happened a long while ago. She backed away shakily and ran out of her room.

"Bumblebee?"

No one answered. Electra frowned. Her leader was always ready for her teammates. Electra ran back to the window, ignoring the pricking feeling in the palms of her hands. The sky outside was an unnatural violet and the clouds were blacker than normal nighttime shades. Trees had previously lost all of their leaves and all of the houses and factories that were once in Steel City were burned to ashes.

Something was wrong. Electra's eyes widened. Something was very wrong.

OoOoOoO

She turned down the hallway and ran to her leader's room. Not even bothering to knock on the door, she flung it open and burst inside.

Electra looked around. The bed sheets were torn and thrown on the floor. Blood splattered the carpet. Her eyes widened as she traced the outline of Bumblebee's stingers on her pillow. That was all that was there.

Something black moved in the corner. A familiar laugh rang through the room. It sounded too familiar. Electra backed away from the object and started towards the door. She ran from the noise and into Speedy's room. Blood was wet on his pillow and his bow was left still. The laughter crowed again and again, and the black shape inched closer to Electra.

She fled from the object and hid in Mas and Menos's room. They were gone as well. Electra was starting to think the black mass was the thing that tool the other Titans. Her eyes widened as she remembered someone.

"Aqualad!"

She made a mad dash from the twins' room and ran into Aqualad's.

The black mass had shaped itself into a person and was wielding a knife. It was on top of Aqualad and holding the weapon over his head, trying to pierce his skull. But Aqualad was holding back and pushing to keep the knife away from his face. Every second he grew more tired and the knife inched closer. Electra growled with fury and shot a bolt of electricity at the thing, momentarily vaporizing it. Aqualad flung the knife into a wall so the creature couldn't pull it out.

"Strong, you two. I'll let you live, but only because one of you is very important to me."

The creature evaporated. Aqualad stepped back onto Electra, not realizing she was there. He stepped up and blushed at her.

"I didn't, uh, see you there." Electra shrugged.

Aqualad ran his fingers through his black locks.

It was then Electra noticed why he was so uncomfortable. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He apparently didn't wear one to bed. Electra backed away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just saw,"

Aqualad held out a hand to stop her. "It's fine. Thanks for helping me back there. What was that thing, anyway?"

Electra peeled her eyes of Aqualad's abs and started speaking. "I have absolutely no idea, but I think it wants one of us." Aqualad nodded. "Where are the others?"

OoOoOoO

After seeing so many empty rooms, Aqualad had fled to the rooftop, and noticed that the sky was not blue. He stood up and stared at the purple looking sky and black clouds and inhaled sharply. The creature had something to do with this, he was sure of it.


	2. Of Eggs and Fire

AN Okay, I didn't get the reviews (or any reviews) I wanted on the last chapter. But I will finish this for those of you (there's like 9) who have read this. I promise, it gets lighter in this chapter. You'll understand more. No blood or anything in this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've ever written so far I think.

Disclaimer: Already did it last chappie.

OoOoOoO

Electra walked up to sit on the roof next to Aqualad. He had run off when he saw the empty rooms.

"Aqualad?"

She stood over him and basically watched him breathe. Aqualad looked up at her. "Who did this?"

Electra weakly smiled. "I don't know."

Aqualad stood up, now having to look down at Electra the slightest bit. "Let's go in. You look cold."

Electra grinned. "I'm not cold, I just didn't...yeah. I'm cold."

Aqualad laughed. "You think you're cold? I'm not even wearing a shirt." Electra chuckled.

She walked towards the steps and stopped; Aqualad tapped her on the shoulder. "Just try not to adore me shirtless too much. I'm about to put one on." Electra slapped him playfully on the arm.

OoOoOoO

"Eggs?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Electra poured her scrambled eggs in the frying pan.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow. "No, it's just that we're kinda in a position that requires us to save the world. And you're making eggs."

Electra pulled a spatula from the drawers. "Yep. Caring about breakfast. Hello." Aqualad grinned teasingly. "At least make me some."

Electra turned away from the eggs to look at him. "Didja think I would eat all these eggs?"

Aqualad shook his head. "I just care about breakfast, too."

Electra laughed. "That's me, making eggs in a post apocalyptic world. Go make yourself useful." Aqualad turned away to grab two plates.

Electra frowned at her eggs. She didn't really care for them, she just wanted to take Aqualad's mind off things. Didn't really seem to be working. She peered into the fridge.

"You want curdled milk or moldy OJ with your eggs?"

Aqualad frowned. "You know what, do we have any polluted water? I'll take that." Electra laughed to herself.

"And by the way, all of the plates are broken." Aqualad stared into various drawers. "Honestly, looks like everything is broken but those crappy bendy straws Speedy got."

Electra pulled one from the drawer and tried to snap it on her leg, failing miserably. "No one is gonna use a brick to drink with, Speedy." Electra muttered to herself.

Aqualad stuck his nose in the air. "Do I smell smoke?"

Electra whipped around to see that the eggs were brown and turning black. Within the seconds it took her to grab a more sturdy spatula, the eggs caught fire. Aqualad wrenched some dirty water from the sink and lazily put out the eggs.

Electra looked at him, a bit astonished.

"This happened every time Speedy made something before you came." He yawned as if this was an every day thing. it probably was before Electra came in and took over the job as cook.

Lightning struck the ground outside Titans East Tower with a sickening crack that jarred the two from their trance. It was white hot and started a fire out of the few dead shrubs living in the cracks in between rocks. Aqualad shot Electra a confused look.

"Wasn't me!"

Electra walked over to the window and looked down at the bluish fire spreading towards the front door.

"Uh, you better hurry and do something amazing like jump out the window and use your power to put this fire out or we're dead."

Aqualad sped to the window and gaped at the fire. "We're like seven stories high! I can't just jump out the window!" Electra smacked her forehead. "SARCASM. Use the front door."

Aqualad nodded and did as told. Electra watched as the Atlantian struggled to put out the fire with the little water he had. The fire encircled him and rode higher, trapping him in a wall of flame. The other plumes of fire outside the wall evaporated as soon as Aqualad was trapped. It was then Electra realized that this fire was not naturally made.

Aqualad tried focusing and surfacing water from a small mud puddle, but the fire singed his foot and he lost concentration. The mud fell back into the hole it was in and evaporated. Flames licked his ankle and he yelped in pain.

"I'm coming!"

He heard Electra yell as she neared the pillars of fire. Aqualad drew back from the fire and rubbed his foot.

"Alright," Electra mumbled to herself, "Maybe if the fire isn't natural, it'll go away unnaturally as well."

She shot a few bolts of electricity at the base of the fire, but only seemed to be feeding it. The flames blazed higher and caved in even more, keeping Aqualad from walking a foot from his current position. "Not helping!" He yelled over the cracking fire.

Electra then decides to do something really stupid.

"Jump!"

Aqualad tossed his hands in the air.

"Right. Also, don't forget to stab yourself on the way out. Are you crazy?"

Electra shook her head, even though the fire made it impossible to see her.

"Just do it!"

"No! That would be ridiculous!"

"Trust me!"

"But-"

"Please. Trust me."

Aqualad swallowed. He gathered all of his courage and leapt towards the sound of Electra's voice. The fire was hotter than he had imagined, but as far as he could tell, he wasn't flaming yet.

He landed on the dirt beside Electra and she looked him over. He was a bit singed, but no real damage. Aqualad stood up and shrugged with his hands out. Electra smirked.

"Told ya it would work."

Behind them, the fire collapsed on top of itself and vaporized.

Aqualad looked at Electra. "We need to move, _now._"


	3. A Message

AN Yay! I'm here again with the second update in a day. Told you I would update. I got some reviews that needed to be answered so here:

TtwithadashofYJ: No. He's not gone. He'll be back, sooner or later. Hehehe. And yes, that was only the slightest bit relative the story. But I answered it anyway gladly.

Snow Blind Raven: That is all taken care of.

Thats it. Only two reviews, but I'm glad I actually get reviews.

And one more thing. When I say the black creature or anything like that, I don't mean an African American. I mean an actual black creature.

OoOoOoO

Electra stood back from the blackened dirt.

"So, it's not like we just can walk out and ask the black figure thing to find us."

Both the teens made their way inside and into the kitchen.

Aqualad frowned. He stared at the countertop, hoping to find an idea in the gray marble. Looking at it more closely, he thought he saw it ripple.

"What the-"

Electra leaned over to see what Aqualad was staring at. She was curious as to what had startled the Atlantian. Two black, clawed hands shot from the ripples and grabbed Aqualad by the shoulders. "Gah!" He slung back and flung the creature across the room. It stood up and the two finally got to see it without any filters.

It had the form of a girl. Tall and slender, but you could see that it wasn't puny. It was slightly muscular and had long hair.

"Have I seen her somewhere before?"

Aqualad squinted at the thing.

"I've seen you." It rasped. "I see you every day. You see me too, you just don't realize it."

Electra held out her hands and a small orb of electricity formed in her palms. The creature simply smiled, revealing bloody, pointed teeth.

"Attack all you want, won't hurt me."

Cautiously, Electra lowered her hands, while Aqualad kept focus on the sink behind him.

"I am here to deliver a message."

Electra folded her arms across her chest and nodded. She was interested in what this _thing _had to say. The creature licked some blood off her teeth, leaving a trail of saliva.

"You can find a feast with chairs you know. Place a token of each titan correctly, and you will get your teammates back. Oh, and something else, good luck with learning to cope with them once they're back."

And with those words, the creature evaporated.

OoOoOoO

**[Aqualad's POV]**

I tucked various food items into the drawstring bag Electra tossed me. I needed non perishable, because we would probably be looking for this "feast" for who knows how long. Although, seeing what we were up against, starving to death would be the least of our problems. For Pete's sake, I nearly burned to a crisp this morning.

"Aqualad? Where are you?"

I mentally smacked myself in the face. I hadn't told her I was going in the vault, and being supposedly the last two people on earth can probably make a person high strung. Of course, if Electra went missing or...died...I don't know what I would do with myself.

"Aqualad?"

I could hear worry in her voice.

"In the vault!"

I hoped she could hear me, being two floors above me. But thankfully, I heard footsteps nearing where I was sitting.

Electra tripped on the bottom step on her way down, landing on a slab of concrete. I rushed over to help her.

"El, you alright?"

She stood up pinching the bridge of her nose. It was bleeding, but not very bad.

"Thank you for catching me."

I rolled my eyes at her. I wanted to catch her, but I was kind of under a box. Forgive me.

Electra walked over to the drawstring cord and pulled on it to turn the lightbulb on. Nothing happened. The poor thing was dangling from the ceiling by a wire. Did she honestly expect it to work? A bit confused, she yanked on the wire again. After a couple more times of angrily pulling the chain, she gave up and huffed in frustration. It's cute when she's frustrated.

She smacked the bulb, and the shock from her skin caused it to flicker on. Crossing her arms, she smiled triumphantly. It was all I could do not to laugh.

Electra turned to me and cocked her head to the side. "We ready?"

I slung the bag over my shoulder and felt a was of beef jerky hit me in the back of my neck.

"Peachy."

OoOoOoO

AN I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long, but I promise the next one will have more action. How did you like me switching to Aqualad's point of view? I liked it.


End file.
